starlightexpressmusicalfandomcom-20200215-history
Koffi Missah
Koffi Missah is a British theatre actor and singer who created the role of Purse in Starlight Express. He performed in Starlight Express for numerous years in various productions. He also performed in Cats as the Rum Tum Tugger. Starlight Express Credits London - 03/1984 - Purse (cover Rusty) London - 03/1985 - Purse London - 07/1986 - Rusty London - 03/1987 - Rusty London - 03/1988 - Rusty London - 03/1990 - Electra London - 09/1990 - Electra Bochum - 1991-92 - Electra (cover Rusty) Bochum - 02/1992 - Electra Biography (1990) Koffi Missah made his stage debut in Hamburg, Germany at the age of twelve, as the lead singer in the band Cumbi Salis. In 1978 he joined the group Sugar Cane and released a single Montego Bay which led to an appearance on Top of the Pops. A year later Koffi joined a new group Ritz, who created the album Puttin' on the Ritz containing the single Locomotion. This went Platinum in Australia and New Zealand and topped the European charts. Television appearances at that time included Search for a Star and The Julio Inglesias Show in France. Later television work included The Oxford Road Show and a resident guest spot on The Cannon and Ball Show. In 1981 he released a single Warming Up with his band Paradise Alley. He later appeared in A Song for Europe (1982) with The Touring Company and the musical City with Tom Jobe at Riverside Studios. Other television work includes Freetime (ITV) and Cilla Black's Surprise Surprise''when he sang Michael Jackson's ''Bad. With the disco smash Countdown, Koffi had a number one for three weeks. Other singles include Shelter with Circuit plus a dance track called Humanity with the Biddu Orchestra. He also sang the song Fascination for the movie Wilt. Koffi recently created the role of Clarence Birmingham in Alan Plater's Musical Rent Party at the Theatre Royal Stratford East. Biography (1984) Kofi Missah (Purse) was born in London in 1961. At the age of 10 he moved with his family to Germany, where at the age of 12, he formed his first band, with whom he made an LP and toured Germany and Denmark. Returning to England when he was 15, he joined the group Sugar Cane resulting in appearances on Top Of The Pops. Later, Kofi joined Ritz, who achieved considerable success on Search For A Star and many other TV shows and whose LP went gold and platinum. In 1982, he performed in Tom Jobe's City as a singer and dancer. As well as singing and dancing, Kofi composes and writes lyrics. Gallery Rusty L87 Koffi Missah.jpg|Rusty, London 1987 Poppa L87 Laughing Stock.jpg|Rusty, London 1987 Rusty Koffi Missah jackie33.jpg Rusty Koffi Missah wendy02.jpg Rusty Koffi Missah wendy03.jpg Pearl Electra Kim Leeson Koffi Missah wendy23.jpg|Koffi Missah as Electra with Kim Leeson as Pearl, London 1990 Electra Koffi Missah jackie47.jpg Electra Koffi Missah jackie48.jpg Electra Koffi Missah jackie49.jpg Electra Koffi Missah wendy50.jpg Electra Koffi Missah wendy51.jpg Electra Greaseball Koffi Missah Mark Davis wendy57.jpg Electra Greaseball Koffi Missah Drue Williams wendy58.jpg Greaseball Electra CB Jeff Shankley Koffi Missah Michael Staniforth wendy59.jpg Rocky Koffi Missah jackie53.jpg Purse Koffi Missah jackie70.jpg Purse Koffi Missah jackie71.jpg Purse Koffi Missah jackie72.jpg Purse Koffi Missah jackie73.jpg Purse Koffi Missah wendy31.jpg Electra Purse GB Tom Jobe Koffi Missah Mark Davis wendy60.jpg Electra b91 Koffi Missah.jpg Electra Koffi Missah b9202.jpg|Electra, Bochum 1991 Electra ACDC b91 Koffi Missah.jpg|Electra, Bochum 1991 Rusty Electra Ashley b91 press.jpg |Koffi Missah as Electra with Colin Munro as Rusty, and Susan Torbeck (?) as Ashley in Bochum 1991 Videos Only You - Koffi Missah German TV 1991 AC DC - Koffi Missah Bochum TV 1991 AC DC - Koffi Missah German TV 1991 Category:Cast London Category:Cast Bochum Category:Cast Purse Category:Cast Rusty Category:Cast Electra Category:Cats Actor